hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Chiho Sasaki
|weight = }} Chiho Sasaki (佐々木 千穂 Sasaki Chiho?) is Maou's friend and a fellow employee at MgRonald's. She has a crush on Maou. She can hear and understand the language of Ente Isla, after receiving feedback from a hypnosis spell that Maou cast on her father, Inspector Sasaki. Appearance Chiho is an average teenage girl of short stature who sports a highly curvaceous figure, a fact which is noted by several people and envied by other girls. She has amber eyes and light auburn hair that reaches down to her shoulders, cut short with two locks branching out from each side,with each held in place with dark blue ribbons tied into simple bows. Due to her young age and status as a student, she wears the uniform of Sasahata North High School while not on duty at MgRonald's. The outfit consists of a dark blue collar shirt with long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and light green wrist cuffs with a white stripe running across the center. The uniform is complete with a decorative plaid ribbon resting above her chest and a light green collar similar to those seen on a sailor fuku. Her skirt is the same color as her collar, and the look is completed with black knee-high socks and brown shoes. At MgRonald's, she wears the standard employee's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. At work she also wears a black skirt and a red visor hat also bearing the MgRonald's logo, usually tying her hair up in two ponytails. Personality She has a strong will and a very try-hard personality. She is in love with Maou, and sometimes gets jealous when she sees Emi and Maou together. Background She is a part-time employee at MgRonald's along with Maou. Maou had met her father when he first landed on Earth, as her father is a policeman and caught him and Ashiya loitering around. She attends high school at Sasahata North High School. Story Chiho expressed her concern about the recent earthquakes she had been experiencing to Maou. When they started occurring on a larger scale, she sent a text message to Maou, asking if they could meet up and talk about it, to which Maou agreed. Chiho dolled up, hoping to impress Maou, and is delighted when he didn't mind calling their meet-up a date. When they discussed the issue at a restaurant in an underground mall, Chiho also mentioned a strange voice she had been hearing that said a 'big one' is coming. When Chiho was about to confess, Emi showed up with Ashiya, and warned Chiho not to get too close to Maou. This made Chiho assume that Emi was Maou's ex-girlfriend, to the latter's chagrin. The underground mall collapsed then. Chiho woke up amidst rubble in the company of Emi, who reassured her of her relationship with Maou. Emi put her to sleep after that. After they got out of the rubble safely, the police recognized her as Inspector Sasaki's daughter and thus she bid farewell to Maou and Emi, going to her father. The next day, when Chiho paid a visit to Castle Overlord, she found Maou and Emi together and concluded that they do have some history. Torn, she ran off and was taken hostage by Lucifer, who used her inner turmoil to his advantage. Later, she witnessed the battle against Lucifer, and thus found out about Maou and co.'s true identities. Albert revealed to her that he was the voice she had heard; his Sonar had been aimed at those who thought of Maou constantly. Character Relationships Sadao Maou Maou and Chiho are friends and colleagues. Chiho has confessed that she has feelings for him, despite knowing that he is a Demon Lord, as she started liking him before knowing of that fact, but Maou has not made any response. She grew angry when Maou offered to erase her memories of the incident with Lucifer. Emi Yusa When they first met, she quarreled with Emi who was bad-mouthing Maou, thinking she was Maou's ex-girlfriend, but when the truth was revealed to her, they became close friends. She is sometimes envious of the situation between Emi and Maou as Alas=Ramus's parents. Suzuno Kamazuki Initially, Suzuno came across as a rival-in-love to Chiho when the latter found out that the former had given Maou a heart-shaped bento. The two became friends after the misunderstanding was solved. When Suzuno revealed her true identity and aided the Archangel Sariel in capturing Emi, Chiho was deeply hurt by the betrayal and tried to persuade Suzuno, stating that they had grown much closer to each other than she could have thought. Suzuno eventually realizes the error of her ways and turns against Sariel, using a barrier to protect Chiho from the Demon King's power when Maou appears to rescue them. After this incident, the two become true friends, though Chiho still becomes jealous whenever Suzuno is close to Maou. Powers and Abilities Although Chiho is a normal human, she has some powers and abilities of her own due to her frequent interactions with Maou and others from Ente Isla: Idea Link/Linguistics Thanks to the Sonar used on her, Chiho is now able to understand the language of Ente Isla like a native speaker would. It is unknown if she can speak it herself, however. Archery She is capable of using a bow, as she is part of the archery club at school and is shown practicing with one in the opening credits of the anime. In Volume 5 of the light novel, she had the chance to display her skills in archery, when a mysterious being lent her some powers to take on angels who came to cause harm to Maou and Emi. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV1 5.jpg Anime Chihodesign.jpg Hi.jpg|Chiho Sasaki-design1.jpg Sasaki-design2.jpg Sasaki-facial1.jpg|link=Smiles of Chiho Sasaki-facial2.jpg Restaurant.jpg What.jpg Cute.jpg Hataraku - Chiho Beach.jpg 2an70g.png 1368710452440s.jpg Chiho with Urushihara.jpg Smile?.jpg Hataraku.Maou-sama!.630697.jpg shot0022.jpg 200_s.gif chiho.jpg hataraku-3T-sadaoxchiho.jpg hataraku_maou_sama-01-chiho-cashier-mgronalds-twintails-smile-nervous-cute.jpg Trivia *According to the Data Books, she is a 1st dan kyūdōka as attributed to her belonging to her school's archery club. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Needs Help